


Practically Unpractical

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Your relationship wasn't the most conventional, but it worked for you.   Song Fic based on Young God by Halsey





	Practically Unpractical

Your relationship wasn’t the most conventional you knew, but it worked for the two of you. As much as he traveled it wasn’t practical to expect Chuck to always be there for you. When you had gotten into a relationship with a professional wrestler you knew the sacrifices you were going to have to make and you were perfectly content with your arrangement. Because the two of you together was just spectacular. He was the one that completed you, that made your soul whole. 

He says “ooh baby girl, you know we’re gonna be legends  
I’m a king and you’re a queen and we will stumble through heaven  
If there’s a light at the end, it’s just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven, but you’re human tonight

You were one of the few who could keep up with Chuck. He was a special kind of person, one without filters or boundaries, and there were few who could tolerate that. Chuck always said you were made for him, the one person he had ever met who just rolled with the punches and let everything roll off your back. If he said something that made him seem like a jackass you didn’t pay it any mind. You seemed to have an innate sense to cut through his bullshit and get to what was really there. 

The two of you were sitting at a little outside café, enjoying a beautiful spring evening and lingering over dessert as the sun set. Chuck had that twinkle in his eye, the one that told you he was looking for trouble and you bit back your smile. You didn’t mind. Chuck’s kind of trouble never hurt anyone. He just had an endless supply of energy that made him seem like an overgrown puppy at times. You were content to sit back and watch him go. Of course, you never knew quite what was going on in that head of his. You were curious, wondering what he was up to. Most of his more outlandish actions happened with his wrestling family, with his friends who could get just as wild and crazy as him. You knew he had never been happier in his career and was having the time of his life which made your heart about burst with pleasure. 

"Tou wanna go to Heaven right?” He asked suddenly making you look quizzically at him a bite of pecan pie halfway to your mouth. 

“Yes” you said warily, trying to figure out where he was going with this as an infectious grin lit up his face. You couldn’t help but smile back. You loved that smile. The carefree one that lit up his face and made his eyes shine. 

“Good. I’m gonna take you there tonight.” He said before returning his attention to his own slice of pie, leaving you trying to puzzle out his words. 

He says, “Oh baby girl don’t get cut on my edges  
I’m the king of everything and my tongue is a weapon  
There’s a light in the crack that separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven, you should fuck me tonight

Your question went unanswered as you walked hand-in-hand back to your apartment, Chuck being uncharacteristically quiet. When you arrived at your home you laughed as he swept you into his arms, carrying you across the threshold and kicking the door shut behind him. 

“What are you doing Chuck?” You laughed as he continued down the hallway into the bedroom you two shared, tossing you down on the bed. 

“I told you, Y/N, I’m taking you to heaven tonight.” He said. “Now get naked.”


End file.
